moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bashuul
Basic Info Age: '''Very old for a draenei '''Eye color: light blue Hair color: white Skin color: light blue Scars: none Tattoos: none Companions: none Fighting Style: Frost Temperment: Difficult Marital Status: single Birthplace: Argus (in some city not established yet by Blizz - all they got is Mac'Aree) Home: none Orientation: straight =History= Argus Any consequence Bashuul would have made upon the world would have started late in his life on the Eredar home planet of Argus. Then he was a practiced and aged mage, specializing in the art of frost magic. While he has no disagreement with the practices of fire and the arcane, he preferred the style that came with weilidng the cold power of frost. Over the years he established himself as a very powerful mage because of his unorthodox means of strengthening his power: by attuning himself to the many ley lines that acted as magical veins in the planet. His method was very slow to use, and few bothered to mimic his style and none had the time to reach is level of understanding with the planet's magical currents. Because of his unique knowledge, he was appointed higher and higher roles in the draenei political world, soon moving out to Mac'Aree to be closer to the various seats of power. While on Arugs he would train many hopeful students of the magical arts, but rarely kept more than a few as left and right young mages would leave his employ because of his stern and sharp nature, or the lazier and less promising of draenei he would eject himself. He was easily insulted by some of the attempts at magic his students had, and because of its destructive power he tolerated no slacking in its study from his students. His reputation would carry with him throughout his time on Argus, even past the day of the great escape. Bashuul naturally distrusted the pressence of Sargeras. While admiring his power, he disagreed with the way he tossed it around and offered it up so freely, granting unfathomable destructive power with little to no effort on his people's parts. So while he did not side with Velen's more merciful approach to leading his people, he had no choice but to follow with him during his escape aided by the Naaru. Before boarding the ship, Bashuul made the bold decision to steal a month old baby from his parents on the day of the escape. Xav'ill and Hal'pix had been dear friends of his, they respecting his calculated and focused nature. Before the child was born, they agreed Bashuul would teach him the art of magic so he could later gain a respectable foothold in their society. When Sargeras came offering up limitless power at a fraction of the time Bashuul would require to teach the boy, they jumped at the opportunity and sided with the visiting deity. In some part fearing for the child's life, but mostly due to his own arrogance, Bashuul kidnapped the then named Erebus'mal and brought him aboard the fleeing craft. While he was confident he made the right choice, he knew he was not the man needed to raise the baby into adulthood. He knew of his reptuation as a cruel and strict teacher and feared his own nature would drive the boy to easier paths to conquest. Sensing this, Bashuul offered the child to a couple he knew on Argus, Krustian and Naali. Draenor After much world hopping, the draenei felt they had finally lost the pursuing demon horde and settled on the planet they would name Draenor. Finally have a place he could call home, and with the confidence he had the time to wander every each of the globe to attune himself with the magical energies surronding it, Bashuul selfishly left his people to build up their new homes as he wandered. On his travels he would chronicle every planet, animal, and oddity worth noting so as to bring something back to his people upon his return. It would take many years, but eventually Bashuul had returned to his former level of power. During his time alone, he meditated on what drove his people to such power hungry methods of growth back on Argus. He determined that the time was long coming, seeing so many mages turn to the path of arcane and fire instead of focusing their skills in frost. It was his belief that the schools and arcane and fire were such appealing schools of magic because of their quick nature and destructive quality. So many mages had wielded their power carelessly, like palor tricks, and through this made a beacon for the manipulative Sargeras. Convinced the slow and steady method of frost was best, he vowed never to use the other two schools again. While it would inhibit his skill somewhat, he was confident an exclusive path in frost was the best choice. Upon his return to the rest of the draenei, Bashuul once again offered up his skills as a knowledgeable and practiced mage to aspiring students. However, his reputation as an unreasonably strict teacher had not faltered since their escape, and his assumed desertion of his people after they landed did not help matters. There was one draenei who was brought to him to train: Patari, the daughter of Krustian and Naali. While Krustian and Naali knew of his reputation, they trusted he knew how to best train their daughter. Bashuul gave the stipulation that he would only train her in the art of frost and forbid her from ever using the other schools. The couple agreed, confident that Bashuul knew how to keep their daughter on the straight and narrow path. Over the years after, Bashuul would rigorously train the girl while her sister and brother trained in the Light. She naturally did not go for his strict methods of teaching, being so young, but as she progressed she gained a great deal of respect for Bashuul. As he taught her of frost, he also informed her about his philosophy about the two other schools of magic. He stated that frost was a preserving magic. It could freeze the enemy in his place - not killing him but keeping him from fighting which was just as good as defeating him with any sword or fireball. He reasoned that the arcane and fire magics left scars on the planet, marking where battles had taken place, and wounding the natural balance of things. Though sometimes skeptical about the offensive capabilities of frost, Bashuul would prove himself when the orcs turned on them. The War At last the Burning Legion had found the draenei, but rather than raze them themselves, they manipulated the native orcs to do the work for them. Bashuul was quick to answer the call of battle when he saw what had become of the orcs, the familiar howls of demonic power echoing across the fields. While others attempted to blast each orc away one by one, Bashuul would enter into battle by immobilizing mass ammounts of orcs. However, the orcs would find new ways to combat his frost magics, and their demonic grew faster than he could compete with. Stubbornly he refused to turn to the art of fire and arcane to counter their speedy rise in strength, and while he recognizes he could have stopped more had he gone against his philosophy on magic, he stands firm in his belief that it was better he did not. It may have been then that Patari began to doubt the singular use of frost to protect oneself, as she would later delve into the arcane, much to Bashuul's dismay. Azeroth As before on Draenor, once his people had found a new home in Azeroth, Bashuul promptly excused himself so he may travel the globe and attune himself to the many ley lines the planet offered. Having "abandoned" his people again, especially in a time of desperate need for all the help they could get, Bashuul was branded as a deserted among many of his people and forbidden to return to their fold. Uncaringly, Bashuul shrugged off their threats and moved on with his travels, leaving Patari to continue her training on her own path. Like before, Bashuul traveled wherever he could in order to follow the ley lines. This planet was far more lived-in than Draenor was, however, and it frustrated him to see so many scars upon the land from countless battles. He was also shocked to see the orcs had made it to Azeroth, seemingly some time before the draenei had. However, while these orcs shared some of the same bloodlust as those on Draenor during their darkest days, it was only a fraction of what once was, and so he left them to their own devices. His time wandering would last far longer this time around, in large part due to his exile (though not official by any kind of decree, his was a face well known and not respected in the least in public domains). He knew that both the Alliance and Horde were re-entering the Dark Portal to make war in the now named Outland, but refused, and still does, to follow them. Draenor was lost to him, a shattered relic he wanted no part in saving. Over time his powers would grow to even greater levels than he knew on Draenor, though he hadn't returned to his former glory he had on Argus, he felt more confident in his ability. There was just one more area of Azeroth he needed to explore: Northrend. Northrend While practicing his ley line focusing method of magical growth in Northrend, he was pulled into the conflict of the Blue Dragonflight. The rampant use of magic was evident in the air, and he was drawn to it and the exposed ley lines in South Western Northrend. There he was met with the efforts of the Blue Dragonflight to limit the usage of all magic in Azeroth. To say the least, he was intrigued. It didn't take him long to find himself among the fold of mage hunters working in Northrend. Like him, they were convinced the wide-spread usage of magic had grown out of hand and was responsible for all the troubles Azeroth had faced. However, he also began to notice the hypocritical nature of the group. Bashuul soon realized many mages there were being selfish and trying to horde as much magic for their own use, and predicted they would only end up abusing it should the dragonflight ever succeed. Infuriated, Bashuul left the group with a bang, tearing down the structure he helped maintain by overloading the magic flowing through some of the ley lines beneath it. He demonstrated to them just what unrestrained abuse of magic looked like before he left to continue his exploration. Bashuul continues to travel across the planet this day, now with some small alliance to the magical order of the Kirin'Tor. As he has been wandering, he has felt shifting of the magical energies beneath the earth, and not those due to the Blue Dragonflight... Category:Draenei Category:Mage Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage Category:Kirin'Tor Mage